Times of our life
by Haru-Chiiya
Summary: First Fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

The sun glistened down onto my face as the breeze sweetly kissed my cheeks. I sat patiently waiting, as I felt a slight nudge on my face. "M-master," I said with a slight laugh. That tickles!"  
"Hey teach." I heard a voice say as I felt a light knock on my head.

"A-ahito!" I heard him giggle as I said his name."D-did I say something wrong?" I asked confused.  
"No, nothing." As he tousled my hair. "Anyhow, are you ready to head into town?" He pulled down his glasses to let me peer into his metallic eyes. I gazed into them and unknowingly, I stood there idly looking into them. Just then he pushed his glasses up onto his face and gave a cocky smile. I realized, just then, that I probably was looking onto his eyes waaaaay to long. I blushed a little at the thought.  
"I-I'm sorry!" I bowed to him and being the klutz that I am,I trip over my own two feet. I felt the warmth of two hands around my waist.  
"Are you alright?" A voice whispered into my ear every so softly. That voice echoed through my mind. My face began to feel hot. "Teach?" I heard a faint voice say as those words continued to echo through my mind."Are you alright?" I snapped back to reality as I heard those words spoken again.  
"I-I'm F-fine,...!" the words seemed to come quietly and awkwardly from my mouth. As I said those words I felt the warmth of the hands that caught me slowly release me.  
"I see," he laughed as he started to walk into town. I just stood there dazed about what had just happened. "Are you coming or what?" he said as he looked back at back at me.  
"H-huh? O-oh! Coming" I chased after him, trying my hardest not to trip before I caught up to him. Although I wouldn't mind if I fell as long as I could feel the warmth of his arms once again.

End of chapter one :)


	2. Chapter 2

The sun filtered through the treetops just enough to keep me warm, but not to warm. Although, it was a different warmth from before when Ahito had caught me, it still felt nice. I glanced over at him just to make sure he was still there. He had been quiet for quite sometime now.

"Is something wrong Teach?" His masked eyes meet mine.

"U-ummm,.. no, not at all." Shaking my head in an awkward manner as I spoke. "How much longer til we get there?" I wanted to change the subject before he had thought to much about it. Plus it seemed like we had been walking through this forest for quite sometime now.

Ahito kept walking forward thinking nothing of the question. "Only time can tell." He gave,to what seemed to be, a cocky smile.

"B-but don't you know they way there?" Of course I was confused because he was suppose to be the one who was leading us into town.

"Of course I do!" He gave a slight laugh as if I had amused him in some way. "I just want to enjoy a beautifully unique day." He said as a sly smile was painted onto his face.

H-huh...? Now he wasn't making any sense at all. Either way I replied anyways trying to make sense of his nonsense. "I-i do, but … isn't everyday unique? So, shouldn't we enjoy everyday then?" Words stumbled out of my mouth as I tried to found the right words to say.

"Indeed they are Teach." The sly smile seemed to reappear on his face, but this time he had pulled down his glasses enough in order for me to gaze into his eyes once again. This was the second time today that I had been able to stare in these metallic eyes of his. His eyes seemed to shimmer with a hint of happiness in them.

"I'm glad!" Ahito's eyes once again became masked as he perched his glasses back into place, and smiled. Even though I had just realized what I had said made no sense, he seemed to understand what I had said. Just then he pointed his finger at something in the not-so-far distance. I tried to follow where his hand was pointing, but I just couldn't quite find what he wanted me to see.

"You don't see it do you?" He gave a slight sigh mixed with a subtle laughter. He placed his warm hand on my head and turned it in the direction he was pointing at earlier.

"Oh! I see it now!" I almost jumped up and down with happiness, but instead a big smile was spread across my face in its place. I could now see the town that we had been walking towards for what should have been a ten minute walk, but turned into an hour walk.

"I suppose all good things come to an end, don't they?" Mumbled words came from his lips.

"Huh?" Once again he had managed to make me confused.

"Don't worry about it Hibiki." His lips formed a sweet smile as he tousled my hair. "Now try to keep up Teach and don't get lost." The words from his mouth seemed slightly uneasy, yet they still had a cool tone to them. It was as if he was trying to change the subject. "Well," he said looking back at me, because somehow he was now further ahead of me, "If you don't hurry up I am leaving you behind."  
"O-oh! U-uum,.. yes let's go." I said excitingly for I had not been in the city that often. Wait,... had Ahito just called me by my first name? I could feel my face turning a soft red at the thought. I shook my head awkwardly in disbelief. It was probably just my imagination, but for a second, I could have sworn that Ahito had just given a smile in my direction. My lips started to form a gentle smile, my cheeks turned a rose pink, and a slight laugh came from my mouth.

"Hmmm?" For once I wasn't the one confused. "Is something wrong Teach?" This time he looked at me with all seriousness.

"N-no,.. nothing." I was starting to get embarrassed again. "I'm just enjoying today is all." My smile was now in full bloom.

"What a 'Hibiki' like thing to say Teach." He patted my head, he didn't smile, but he had a hint of happiness in his words.


End file.
